Prom Night: The Return of Hades
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Its prom night and Hades comes to Earth looking for the kid Gods. Uh oh! Find out what happens in this sequel to Love Between Gods and Mortals. Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Also, I made Finnick Neptune in the previous story and Neptune is Roman. Poseidon is the Greek one, so I fixed that and made Finnick Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

(Glimmer's POV)

Its prom night and we are all getting ready. So far we only have our clothes on.

I'm wearing a short strapless hot pink dress and matching pumps. Clove is wearing a sapphire blue knee length spaghetti strap dress and matching wedges. Katniss is wearing a long, beautiful spaghetti strap ruby red dress and matching flats. Finnick is wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a turquoise tie to match the dress Annie would be wearing. On his feet were black dress shoes. Prim is wearing a knee length sunshine yellow dress with a white belt in the middle and white low heel sandals. She's the DJ for Prom this year. Her hair was in a braid. Just a simple everyday braid. It was simple but pretty. She wasn't wearing makeup.

I am currently occupied with Katniss's hair and makeup. I had done mine earlier tonight. My hair was down and curled and I had matched the makeup with my dress. What? I'm a matcher, okay.

I decided to put Katniss's hair in a curly ponytail. Simple but pretty; perfect for her. I put on a little bit of peach lip gloss on her lips and red eye shadow on her eyes. Once I was done, I let the others look at her.

"Sis, you look great!" Prim exclaimed.

"You look…like a girl." Finnick's voice held bemusement.

"There's a reason for that." Katniss replied seriously. **(A/N: Maximum Ride reference!)**

"You look really nice, Katniss." Clove said.

"Oh, just _wait_ till he sees her!" I exclaimed. "He" meaning Peeta; of course.

"All right, Clove, your turn!" I told Clove.

"So, how do you want your hair and makeup done?" I asked her.

"Doesn't matter." She replied.

I put her hair in a French braid and I made the makeup match her dress.

"You look gorgeous! Go show the others how you look!" I pretty much pushed Clove into the living room.

"Wow Clove. You look so pretty! Cato is going to love you in that." My mom declared.

I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and found myself face to face with Peeta, Annie, Cato, and Marvel. Peeta, Cato, and Marvel were wearing ties that matched their dates' dresses.

"Come on in." I told them. They walked in.

"This is a nice house. Finnick, you look amazing!" Annie said.

"Picture time!" Mom said. She was wearing a solid white T-shirt and jeans as opposed to the clothes she usually wears.

We all put our arms around each other and smiled.

"Now go! You don't want to be late!" My mom exclaimed. She held the door opened for us and we walked out.

It's prom time!


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival no one noticed

Chapter 2: The arrival no one noticed

Prim's POV

The prom was being held in the gym. The DJ station was set up on the stage. As soon as I walked through the door, I was greeted by Rue and her date Rory, Gale's identical twin brother. Rue's dress was similar to mine; only it was green.

I walked on the stage and played the first song, You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi.

_**La La La La La La**_

_**La La La La La **_

_**La La La La La **_

_**La La La La**_

"Hey, Prim, you should come dance with us. The song just started. You won't have to DJ for a little while." Rue said.

"Are you sure? You don't think I would be a third wheel?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. We don't mind. You should have fun." Rory said.

Rory, Rue and I started dancing and I was having a blast.

Soon, I had to DJ again. I walked back on the stage and took the microphone and turned to the crowd. The microphone was how I would ask for song requests and make sure my voice could be heard.

"Do you guys have any requests?" I asked.

"Play a slow song." Glimmer replied.

"All right." I said. I put on "You Found Me" by The Fray and couples started slow dancing.

Third person POV

The couples were too busy slow dancing to notice the dark figure standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Uh oh! I think we all know who that is. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of Hades part 1

Chapter 3: The Return of Hades-part 1

Third person POV

A dark figure walked into the gym. It wasn't just any dark figure, though. It was Hades. Primrose suddenly stopped playing You Found Me.

"Where are they?" Hades asked no one in particular.

"Where are who?" Madge asked.

"Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Apollia, and Aphrodite." Hades said.

"They aren't here." Gale said.

"Oh, but there are. They are right there!" Hades pointed to the group of teen Gods.

Katniss/Artemis's POV

"Katniss, what is he talking about?" Peeta asked.

I looked at my friends. "I guess the secret's out. I'm Artemis." I said.

"And I'm Athena." Clove said.

"I'm Aphrodite." Glimmer said.

"I'm Poseidon." Finnick said.

"And I'm Apollia." Prim said.

"Why are you here, Hades? You vowed never to come to the mortal world. Why the sudden interest in breaking that vow?" Athena/Clove asked.

"I came to take you ladies and Pretty Boy back to Olympia where you belong." Hades replied.

"Why, just so we can take orders from you? I don't think so!" Glimmer/ Aphrodite said.

"Fine. Then I'll just have to destroy you!" Hades exclaimed.

"You wanna dance, Hades? Let's dance!" I exclaimed snarkily.

"Everyone evacuate right now!" Athena/Clove ordered. Everyone but Peeta, Marvel, and Cato evacuated, running out of the gym.

"Peeta, Marvel, Cato, what are you doing? I told you guys to leave!" Athena/Clove exclaimed to them.

"No way. We're not leaving. We love you and we want to help." Peeta said.

"Ugh. Gag me." Hades said.

"Are we going to fight or not, Hades?" I asked him.

"We are. Say hello to my good friend Cerberus!" Hades said.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the final chapter in Prom Night: The Return of Hades!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return of Hades part 2

Chapter 4: The Return of Hades-part 2

Cato's POV

A three headed creature appeared. It looked like a dog, but I wasn't sure.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked Clove/Athena.

"A dog with three heads." She replied.

"You think you can take us down with just a three headed dog? Don't flatter yourself, Hades." Artemis/Katniss said.

"I wasn't planning on just fighting with Cerberus. Say hello to another good friend of mine, the Hydra!" Hades said.

An enormous sea serpent with three heads appeared.

Clove/Athena's POV

"I thought Hercules killed that thing!" Katniss/Artemis exclaimed.

"He did, but I brought it back to life! Now prepare to be destroyed!" Hades exclaimed.

"Here's the plan: Poseidon and Marvel will take care of the Hydra. Apollia and Aphrodite will take care of Cerberus. The rest of us will handle Hades. Got it?" I asked everyone.

"Got it!" They chorused.

Katniss/Artemis's POV

Poseidon/Finnick and Marvel jumped up and grabbed onto the Hydra's heads, and swung onto its back, attempting to subdue it. Apollia and Aphrodite walked circles around Cerberus, distracting him.

Hades sent a fireball flying at Athena, Cato, Peeta and I. We dodged it. While dodging it, the bottom of my dress skirt got scorched to my knees.

"Perfect! I couldn't fight in that long of a dress anyway!" I yelled.

Hades sent another fireball flying at us.

"Duck in cover!" I yelled. We dodged the fireball and took cover under a table. Hades seemed to not notice us.

Marvel and Poseidon were having a hard time subduing the Hydra. The massive sea serpent swerved and swerved, almost making the two boys fall off its back.

"Hey, Artemis, this would be a good time for a weapon! Call your bow!" Poseidon/Finnick yelled to me.

My bow is magic, so it comes to me when I call it. I do that by whistling.

I whistled, and my bow came right to me, along with my quiver of arrows. I grabbed an arrow and stuck my head out from under the table.

"Poseidon, I'm going to throw this arrow to you! Be prepared to catch it! But not by the pointy end!" I yelled.

"Okay!" He yelled.

I threw the arrow at Poseidon/Finnick and he caught it. And not by the pointy end.

Poseidon/Finnick's POV

"How the hell do you kill this thing?" Marvel asked me as we subdued the Hydra.

"Cut off its heads and burn the stumps. Marvel, think you can distract Hades and get him to burn the heads right after I cut them off?" I asked Marvel.

"Will do." He said. We climbed off the Hydra's back and Marvel distracted Hades as I cut off the heads. Hades sent the massive fireballs flying at Marvel but he dodged them, and they hit each of the Hydra's heads, burning them and killing the huge beast.

"Nice work, man." I told Marvel.

"You too." He said.

Apollia/Prim's POV

"I have a plan. Keep distracting Cerberus." I told Glimmer/Aphrodite. She nodded and kept on circling the three headed dog. She was circling in front of him.

I yelled to everyone to plug their ears and they did. Surprisingly even Hades did. I walked behind Cerberus and I sung a high note right in his ears. Dogs have sensitive ears. The three headed dog whimpered and ran away.

Clove/Athena's POV

"We have to finish this fight." I told Peeta, Cato, and Artemis/Katniss. They nodded and we got out from under the table. Hades immediately noticed us.

"Hiding under the table, were we? Cowards." He said. He sent fireballs flying at each of us and we dodged them. Every single fireball hit the DJ system. They missed the microphone and the speakers it was plugged into.

"I have a plan." Artemis/Katniss said.

Artemis/Katniss walked up to Hades and pointed an arrow at him.

"Ha! You think you can scare me with a puny arrow? Think again, Artemis!" Surprisingly, Hades didn't send a fireball flying at her.

"Listen and listen well, Hades. I may not be able to kill you; what with you being immortal and all, but I can still hurt you! Go back to the Underworld and give the throne to Olympia back to Zeus and return his lighting bolt while you're at it, or this arrow will hit you where it hurts the most." Artemis threatened.

"Fine! Here, take your damn lightning bolt. I was planning to go back to the Underworld anyway. Olympia is boring." Hades disappeared in a cloud of smoke after he put the lightning bolt on the floor.

"Way to go, Artemis!" I exclaimed. I picked up the lightning bolt and told it to return to Zeus. It's magic, so it does whatever you tell it to.

"That was too easy." Apollia/Prim said.

"Speak for yourself. You're not the one who had to kill a giant three headed sea serpent." Poseidon/Finnick retorted.

"Well I guess prom's back on. Apollia, go get the people that evacuated." Athena/Clove said. Apollia/Prim nodded and rushed out of the gym. She returned with the rest of the Panem High School student population.

"Hey, the DJ system is ruined. How are we supposed to get music now?" A boy named Gloss asked.

"No worries. I'm the Goddess of Music. I'll sing." Apollia/Prim walked on the stage and asked in the microphone "any requests?"

"We were in the middle of a slow song before Hades showed up. Just play a slow song." I told her. She nodded and checked the clock that was on one of the gym's walls.

"All right, but this will be the last song tonight because Prom's due to be over soon. This is "Amazed by Lonestar." Prim started to sing.

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me**_

_**Is almost more than I can take**__**  
**__**Baby when you touch me**__**  
**__**I can feel how much you love me**__**  
**__**And it just blows me away**__**  
**__**I've never been this close to anyone,**____**  
**__**Or anything**__**  
**__**I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams**_

"May I have this dance?" Peeta asked, holding his hand out to me.

"Of course." I said, taking his hand.

Clove/Athena's POV

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever**_

As I was dancing with Cato, he said "so I guess you're going back to Olympia."

"Yeah. Zeus will want to return as soon as he gets back his lightning bolt." I replied.

"That sucks. I don't want you to leave me." Cato said.

"I know. I don't want to leave you either. I have an idea." I said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"We each live alone back in Olympia. You could come live with me. I'm sure the others have the same idea I have." I told him.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He said with a smile.

Just as the song ended, Cato leaned in and kissed me.

What a wonderful way to end Prom night.

THE END

**A/N: Okay, so just to let you guys know-Love Between Gods and Mortals is a trilogy, with this being the second installment in the trilogy and the sequel to this story being the third and final installment. **

**I enjoyed writing this story, especially the snappy comebacks and the fight scenes. Let me know what you think of this story in a review. Positive feedback is appreciated, and I welcome constructive criticism, but no flames! I do not own any of the songs used in this story.**

**Please review!**


End file.
